Cast Upon
by DivineStorms
Summary: Christina Summers your average twenty-one year old girl. Occupation: Hunter. Sixteen years ago her mother died in a fire. Since then she's been on the road with her dad hunting the demon that did this and kidnapped her younger brother. After an arguement with her dad and believing all hope is lost it lands her on the road with two brothers and an unexpected angel named Castiel...
1. Prologue

_**Cast Upon **_

**PROLOGUE**

Jeff Summers watched his daughter sleep everynight for the past eight years. He still didn't think she was real after Jared, his youngest, was kidnapped. He knew what was wrong with both of them why they were so potent to the Demon's. It was because they had tainted blood, Demon blood. Sixteen years ago May Summers had gone into her nursery to check on her children. Christina then was five and her brother, Jared, six months old. A man dressed in black was leaning over Jareds cot, unknowingly to May feeding her son blood. Four and a half years prior the same happened with Christina only he wasn't disturbed. Something May had done many times was to check on her newborn son to see that he was alive as there could be complications. He was born early, too early for Jeff and May's liking. This particular night she felt that something was badly wrong. Her instincts were right of course. As soon as she walked in the man had thrown her against the wall no physical contact at all and was dragged up towards the ceiling.

Jeff had heard her screaming and had tried to get to her, seeing the man disappear he grabbed the two small children as his wife went up in flames. They were only twenty years of age at the time, wed about a year earlier. They were young and unknown to Jeff, May had made a deal with this particular demon.

Christina now twenty-one years of age began developing visions and some type of psychic abilities. She believed her brother has developed some also only she hasn't seen him since he was eight, since he was taken eight years ago. She blamed herself of course as he was in her care at the time. She was only a child herself and she would have done anything to keep him safe, only she wasn't strong enough.

She woke up from a dream she recognised to be a vision and did not want to go over again. Two men in a black car, she recognised it as a '67 Chevrolet Impala. She had worked with cars most of her life with her father and hunted with him also. The word Winchester was familair to her she knew that much from her vision, there was also an arguement between her and her father in this vision which leads to her hitchhiking. She doesn't want this to happen but she knows it is inevitable.

"Christy are you ok?" Her father asked slightly worried as he came fom the bathroom. Nodding her head she mumbled something inaudible which made her father shake his head in turn.

She turned the shower on and waited for the hot water to run. She sighed with relief that her father didn't use it all. Humming a tune she found it soothing then she blasted out the words like her life depended on it, AC/DC's 'Highway to hell'. Her father laughed as he heard her singing. He left her to it as he went to go and get something to drink from a vending machine outside.

Christina walked out of the shower feeling fresh and happier. Only her mood began to get slightly darker as a headache formed, something beating around in her head. She knew what it was and she tried to stop it only making her headache worse, just as quickly as it had come it had gone leaving her feeling drained. She went into her bag and took out an energy drink and a chocolate bar. She didn't like drinking them but the chocolate was a perk of the aftermath. She dried herself off and changed into a pair of tight black skinny jeans and a purple tank top, she grabbed her leather black jacket and stuck it on the back of a chair in the room. She began to nibble at the chocolate as she waited for her father.

Jeff came back in five minutes later and saw Christy eating the chocolate. "Headache again?" He asked gruffly. She nodded feeling slightly embarressed, they were becoming regular and always around the same time in the day after day. Jeff had an idea that the demon was closer to them but Christy had a feeling it had to do with the blood she wasn't strong enough to fight it off as much as she was when she was younger she thinks something bigger was coming. She wasn't far from the truth. "Breakfast?" Jeff asked trying to lighten the mood. She nodded her head, grabbing her jacket she followed him out.

They found this small little diner which was a cosy little set up. They walked in and to a booth, sitting down they looked at the menu and Jeff frowned. "What dad?"

"They do breakfast until half eleven its twenty-five minutes past."

"Hi y'all I'm Lindy how may I serve you today?"

"You still do breakfast?"

"Sure what you having?" Jeff grinned.

"I'll have the full breakfast and she'll have the pancakes and bacon." Jeff stated ordering their favourite meals.

Christina sighed happily. 'This is how it's supposed to be, only the minus one kind of puts a downer on things' she thought. Jared was supposed to be here and her father had the same kind of thoughts.

"Come on Sammy I want myself some pie." Two men came in one tall, dark haired, dark hazel colored eyes and the other smaller with lighter hair but the same colored eyes. Christina smiled they were playful with each other which made it funny.

Their breakfasts was brought over and just behind them the two men sat. A coffee being placed for each, Christina reached for the sugar, as she ripped it open the contents flew over her head and onto the light haired man behind her.

"Crap. Sorry you ok?" She asked him, she couldn't help feel a slight Deja-Vu.

"Yeah, no harm done." He grinned "I'm Dean and this is Sammy" Dean was a player she could tell that for sure.

"My name is Sam, Sam Winchester" He replied a little irritated at his brothers nickname for him.

She knew that name and she felt slightly uneasy. "Christina Summers and this is my dad Jeff." She replied cooly.

They nodded and got back to eating. Jeff didn't trust them and he felt slightly uneasy, if he knew who they really were he'd feel even more so. "So back to the job. We'll go around one o'clock or do you want to sit out?" Jeff asked his daughter.

"I'll go I need a good hunt after sitting down for a few days. Vampire's right?" She asked.

"Yeah get 'em when their sleeping." He winked.

Not knowing who was sitting behind them they spoke a little louder than a whisper, still the two men heard them and found out four hunters in the same place isn't a good thing...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

As Jeff and Christina fought the vampire's they used their machete's to decapitate one by one leaving only the leader for questioning. Finding out why Jared was taken was the first question. At the time Jared was taken when a vampire coven was in the area and working with the demons, this same coven they had killed. "Eight years ago a demon came to you why?" Jeff asked irritated at the vampire's stubborness.

"We were told if we helped we'd get protection from them against you hunters for a few years."

"How many years?"

"Nine"

"Has it worked?"

"Yes they'd been planning it since he was six"

Jeff had enough and killed the vampire quickly. Christina felt sorry for some of them, they'd been younglings and new to everything. They were killed out of pity. Christina felt her dad was slipping again and knew she had to keep out of his way tonight. Walking back to their blue Mustang shelby gt500, Christina's pride and joy, they set the music to Black Sabath. "I fancy some pie." Christina stated a little randomly. Jeff only nodded and took them to the diner again to get some pie.

"Back again?" Lindy asked, Christina nodded asking for the pie paying and walking out holding two small cartons containing the delicious pastry. They got back to the motel room ate their pie and Jeff left her on her own. She knew it was only a matter of time.

She decide she'd go for a walk around the motel just to get her mind off of todays events. She heard some commotion in the woods. Her gun loaded with silver bullets, a colt 1911 A1 .45 caliber standard seven round magazine capacity, nickel plated with ivory handle and decorative engraving, lay in her belt at the back, she got it out carefully and begun to hold it slightly pointed to the ground. She saw three figures, one was getting the upper hand and she recognised two of them. The one who was getting the upper hand shifted into Sam. Suddenly they were thrown into a fight and only one was getting away realising she had the gun in her hand she aimed it and shot right into the heart of the shape-shifter watching as it fell dead. The two men hadn't realised she was there and were shocked to see how far away she was.

She suddenly felt weird as another head-ache formed only she had no chance of stopping it and she colapsed. Sam and Dean ran towards her trying to find out the problem only there was none except for the nosebleed that had formed. Chritina was stuck in her mind for the time being and she was unable to control her body as it stayed limp.

"Dean she's got a room card. Maybe we should take her back there?" Sam asked.

"Yeah you're right. Damn she's a good shot." Dean mumbled. She felt herself being picked up by one of them. As Dean held her, Sam got to work on finding which room she was staying in.

Finding the room they set her gently on one of the two beds. Dean had never seen someone with such beauty before. 'Must be seeing an angel' he thought. Sam merely looked around the room seeing the odd weapon of a hunters. He saw something in the corner of his eye a tattoo on her hip. The same as theirs, the ones on their chest. Dean sat on the end of the bed. "I think we should go bury that shifter." He stated. Sam agreed heading towards the door about to leave the room.

"Dean maybe we should not leave her she seems a bit fragile."

"Yeah I'll look after her." Sam nodded leaving the room.

A few hours passed by and Christina woke up feeling drained, she had never had that happen before. A spontanious pain. She realised she wasn't alone as two figures sat watching the television. She moved off the bed with a groan and fell back. A few moments passed before she went into her bag and grabbed her energy drink and choclate bars. Dean was already up and watching her. She seemed to be doing something Sammy used to do. Dean nudged Sam awake and decided they should go. "Erm Christina?"

"Mhm?" She mumbled as she chewed on a mouthful of chocolate.

"We are going to go thanks fo your help." Dean smiled. For some reason he didn't want to leave her here alone.

"From one hunter to another aye?" She laughed.

"Yeah thanks again." With that they left just as Jeff came in.

He waited until the boys were out of ear shot as he began his ranting and raving. "You little slut. How much did they pay you?" Jeff slurred.

"Dad you're drunk!" She stated.

"How much? Is that where all tha-t money comes from? You being a whore?" His anger spiked.

"Dad you need to go to bed come on I'-" His hand had came back and landed squarely on her left cheek. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"You? Why did it have to be you? Jared got killed because of you..." Killed? She couldn't think straight was he accusing her of being the reason Jared had dissappeared?

She grabbed her things and began packing. She packed her weapons and clothes and headed out the door. "Walk out that door you never come back you hear me!" He yelled and so she walked out determined to never go back.

She walked the lonely highway, a few stretches here and there and she would feel that slight chill of a ghost was near. Highways and side-roads were always haunted some by spirits who can't cross over, some vengeful. Two headlights bounced off of a tree and she turned to see a car. '67 cheverolet Impala. She knew long before this evening it would happen she would be hitch-hiking for a lift from the Winchesters. They stopped just next to her as she stopped walking. "Need a lift?" Dean asked not really noticing who it was.

"Yeah thanks Dean." Christina's eyes filled with tears as she opened the car door. Her father was a drunk and she was a psychic kid who didn't know where she would go next. She hated her life and how it turned out. She grew up a hunter and she knew she'd die one too. She never knew a life without hunting.

"Christina?" Dean's eyes widened. "Get in, you ok?" Dean asked.

"Not really, Dad and me, we had an arguement and he told me if I walked out not to go back." She seemed like she was breaking everyone she loved, she's lost to something or someone. Her father to drink and greif. Her brother to demons and her mother to a fire. Everyone she loved lost.

"Sounds like someone I know." Dean muttered. Implying those words to Sam.

Soon after Christina and Sam fell asleep and Dean played his AC/DC tape playing 'Back in Black.' He began singing along, and not long after Christina joined in. She knew she'd get along with Dean. Soon enough Sam was yelling for Dean to turn it down, the two singers laughed and carried on.

They arrived at a car yard and Christina could not stop staring at the cars. Dean chuckled, as he got out of his 'baby', he opened Christina's door and grabbed her bags. He'd taken a liking to Christina in just a short amount of time. He didn't how yet but he liked her and he got along with her. Bobby came out in his wheelchair shotgun in hand not aimed at them just in case something was wrong. Bobby is the Winchesters closest friend and more like a surrogate father when theirs was not around. He held out his hand for Christina and hugged the boys before introducing himself. "Name's Bobby." He smiled his eyes wrinkled at the corners telling age but he was very good looking when he was younger.

"Christina, nice to meet you." She grinned. Dean smiled as did Sam.

"Well what you waiting for idjits get her bags." Bobby laughed wheeling himself and walking her inside. He'd ask her the occasional 'how are you?', 'something to drink?' but he avoided the topic of how she ended up with the boys. Bobby knew Christina from when she was younger but he couldn't remember neither could she as she was only five at the time.

"You have a lovely home Bobby." It was true it was a hunters house but a home all the same.

"Thank you, now Christina whats your last name?" He asked, he knew her he just couldn't put his finger on where and when he'd met her.

"Summers." He gave her a massive hug and grinned from ear to ear. She returned it not really knowing what for though.

"I knew I knew you, your dads name's Jeff right? I haven't seen you since you were this small." Bobby stated indicating the height a five year old would be. "You were five when I last saw you. How is your dad and your baby brother?" He asked a smile forming on his face.

"Dads ok, been hunting for a while,"

"Wait you have a brother?" Dean asked. Christina nodded saddly.

"He was kidnapped by demons. Them vampires we hunted earlier were ones that orchestrated the whole thing with the help of a demon, only we don't know which one, he's been missing eight years." Christina had tears in her eyes as she spoke. "It was my fault he went missing." With those words she cried.

A few hours went by a sentence here and there but not much. Christina was given a room as the boys and Bobby did some research. Christina felt she had enough of her life, she wanted nothing better than to hold her brother again. She couldn't sleep and not only that she had visions which would be muggy around the edges. Who was in her vision she didn't know. One vision she wanted to be clearer was one she felt happy in, complete and utter happiness, bliss. As she thought that someone appeared in her room, the room was a light burgundy with mahogany furniture it was dark but relaxing, this person made the room brighter. She looked up and gasped, she had never seen someone so... Angelic before. She was about to ask but he'd began to speak. "You summoned me?" He asked slightly confused.

"What?!" She asked slightly confused. She was not imagining him as she thought she was. "Who are you?"

"I am Castiel. Angel of the Lord." He stated monotonelessly. "I have been called." She began wondering by who. "You called me?" He asked more to himself than her but it was still heard.

"I did not now who are you really?" She asked.

"I have said once... Humans." He awkwardly stated.

"You've got to be kidding me." She mumbled suddenly a shadow spanned across her room covering two walls, the shadows were wings massive wings. Her eyes grew wide. "Ok you're not kidding." She began to hyperventilate, only to be sucked into a vison.

*VISION (V)*

"JARED! NO! Please don't do this!" She yelled. She didn't know what was going on. She watched herself as her body struggled against the bonds that had been tied around her, she lay flat on a table. She recognised this from one of her visions a demon being tortured. Now she was being tortured.

"We need your angel big sis." He smirked evilly. "We need Castiel."

"No you don't Jared listen to me please...AGHHHH" She screamed as a weapon was drawing blood from anywhere it could. Her own brother torturing her was her worst fear and a pure nightmare. "Jared please?" She cried and as soon as she said that the weapon had been thrust into her stomach, instinctively she knew that was an angel's sword.

*VISION END (V/E)*

Christina fell to the ground clutching her stomach, pain was coursing through her body and it left her paralyzed. She didn't scream all she did was lift her hand to her face to see if what she felt was real. Red sticky liquid which smelt metallic, blood. She had never felt this before and so when she clutched her stomach again there was nothing to do but pass out. Castiel noticed this and held her up, his hand rested on her stomach as he began to heal her. She was like no other and something tugged at his grace. 'Can't be.' He thought.

She was something that should not exist. He would not tell her who she was... Yet. Pulling at his grace as he healed her, it gave him some satisfaction that she was not evil. He knew that. As she tugged at the light he offered her. Dean came walking up the stairs to see if Christina was hungry. He knocked on the door and entered to see Castiel holding Christina. "What happened?" He asked.

"She called for me and then collapsed." he stated a little wide-eyed.

"She's been doing that alot." Dean mumbled. He was curious as to how she kept fainting.

Castiel placed her on the bed slowly and carefully, even though he'd healed her the shock from the pain could have consequences reason why she fainted. Castiel stayed with her, he was curious about her. Dean was curious too but not as much as the angel. He figured it was his fathers doing. "Christina Summers born sevententh of july nineteen ninety-four." Someone, a womans voice, stated behind him.

He turned to see the one he wished had stayed on earth fallen. Micah...


End file.
